A Simple Reason
by autumn howls
Summary: When Shintaro told what he felt to Kazunari in that afternoon and a warm embrace really make Shintaro float away. [MidoTaka]


_**Discalimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story**_

_**Warn! boys love/shonen-ai/AU/it's so fucking OoC I think/maybe it's PWP which **_**_that appears when I'm lying down and blinking at the ceiling in the my room in the dark when going to sleep. geez what a shame_**_**/**_**_actually already published on ao3 with the same title/_**_**and many of—ukh!**_

_**A Simple Reason**_

_**Midorima Shintaro-Takao Kazunari**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

This is just a simple piece of story. Simple, and very simple—if you look it from any angle. A recognition of the long-buried feelings, and a sweet reply you'd always love. The simple act he did, the simple words he uttered, and his beautiful gray eyes, really calmed the heart of Midorima. Just because of his, a simple boy named Takao Kazunari—who was currently Midorima Kazunari, is like alprazolam for Midorima.

.

.

.

Shintaro's long fingers turned the knob of the door. When he lifted his eyes, he found Kazunari was set the clothes up in cupboard. Vaguely, his ear heard the black-haired boy humming on a song. After a few seconds he stared back at the movements of the boy, Shintaro closed the door.

"Kazunari." He called. Walked up to the black hair. While the boy who called had stopped his activities before he turned around.

"Shin-chan? You're home? What time it is? Were there no patients? You must survive many—"

"Enough, Kazunari." As he adjusted his glasses, Shintaro snorted. Why the boy in front of him is so chatty? He just spoke one word though, but he replied in many words.

"Come here." Before Kazunari had time to protest or anything like that, Shintaro spoke again.

The owner of the gray eyes frowned. He stared at the outstretched hand. "What is it, Shin-chan? I don't understand. "

"You moron. Give me your hand."

Kazunari on the other hand didn't want to get Shintaro annoyed—he obeyed the tall man's order. Reached out and immediately returned with a firm grip by fingers that he loved so much. Shintaro carried Kazunari to the bed. Without taking his hand off, he sat the boy up while he knelt down. It made Kazunari frown. His eyebrows drew together—didn't understand the whim of Shintaro; this was not something he used to do. Midorima wouldn't do ridiculous things easily, such as kneeling down in front of you for example.

"Shin-chan, you confuse me. I really don't understand. You… perhaps accidentally swallowed a odd pill lined in the helves back of your desk. It—hahahah... Shin-chan really—"

"Can you be quiet? That name was really disgusting." Using his other hand, Shintaro was massaging his temples. He got a headache when he heard Kazunari start to bable.

"If you don't understand, let me explain." He sighed up.

"I don't want to waste time." Shintaro precedes Kazunari who looks like he would speak out.

He tightened his grip on his petite hands. Looked up at Kazunari's gray eyes."Do you know what day it is?"

Kazunari gasped. He looked thoughtful as he rolled his eyes stared at the ceiling. "Thursday."

"Date?"

"24."

"You don't remember?"

The next seconds, Kazunari's eye rounded. "Shin-chan, do you remember?" He not accidentally squeezed Shintaro's hands.

"Ah, I forgot about that. Heheheh... "

Weary sigh had heard before Shintaro replied, "I'm not stupid like you."

Kazunari's lips went forward. "I just forgot,Shin-chan. You're so mean~"

Shintaro was speechless.

Kazunari pursed his lips. He stared at the handsome man in front of his.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

Shintaro closed his eyes for a moment. "Forgive me if my behavior is always unpleasant to you. Hurting you with inappropriate words or often ignore you without knowing how you actually feel."

The black hair stunned. His eyes blinked a few times. His brain tried to digest any magic words that had just came out from Shintaro's mouth.

The grip more tightly as Shintaro took a breath.

"You must know, I just don't know how to show my feelings. I don't know how to face you. I feel angry at myself when this desire to do these thing appeares, I can't. " Shintaro spoke on his breath. His green gaze was sharp on Kazunari's gray eyes.

"You know, I like holding you for example. I'm embarrassed when you do romantic things to me. I don't know, Kazunari... I can't understand myself at all."

Shintaro carry Kazunari's hand got closer to his lips.

"I'm sorry." He kissed them gently. His eyes closed as he felt Kazunari's warm hand touched his cold lips.

"S-Shin-chan?"

Shintaro opened his eyes. Stared at Kazunari who still blinked.

"You're sick."

"Don't ruin the moment, Bakao."

A wide smile appeared on Kazunari's lips. Because of the width, until narrowed and a tear got out from the corner of his eyes. Shintaro turned away with flimsy apparented on his cheeks.

"I can't believe Shin-chan would say stuff like that. It was really a miracle that I'd never imagine. Hahaha... Shin-chan it is really miracle."

Kazunari giggled. Shintaro chose to keep quiet.

The laugh stopped. He smiled. "Imagine Shin-chan will saying that you loves me, I just—I can't."

Shintaro looked down. His chest was in pain when he heard it. Indeed, say he loved Kazunari was (somehow) really difficult.

"I was sad when Shin-chan was always getting mad at me. You told me to move away, or whatever it was. I really sad. " Kazunari said quietly.

Shintaro supposed to knew.

"But ..."

Kazunari took off his hands from Shintaro. Cupped both cheeks of the green-haired boy. He smiled. "Looking at Shin-chan smiling for once, I'm happy."

And this is the reason why Shintaro can't ignore Kazunari granted. In Kazunari's arms, a faint smile on Shintaro's lips appeared. It was a thin smile but Shintaro knew that what makes the boy happy. Unfortunately Kazunari didn't see it.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>Note: <em>_I do not know what I really wanted. geez midorima really out of my control. I'll jump into the swamp and bury myself in the mud. forgive me midorima hahahahah..._


End file.
